Bref, je suis immortelle
by Senara38
Summary: Dans la vie, au début on nait et à la fin on meurt. Mais il se passe des trucs entre. Délire sur le genre de la série TV "Bref", adapté à l'univers Highlander, qui raconte de façon très résumée et raccourcie, les débuts de mon immortelle, Senara Zibelstein... Second degré à fond


_Coucou c'est moi ! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié ici !_

_Je suis en plein remaniement de ma fanfic Highlander... et je galère pour obtenir un écrit satisfaisant !_

_Du coup, je me suis tapée un petit délire, sur le genre de la mini-série "Bref" de Kyan Khojandi..._

_**.  
**_

_**Disclaimer : l'univers de Highlander appartient à Panzer & Davis. **_

_**Le genre d'écriture est tiré de la shortcom "Bref", propriété de Kyan Khojandi et de My Box Productions.  
**_

_****__**Je ne fait que reprendre ces univers pour les besoins de mon histoire, sans but lucratif.**_

_****__**.  
**_

* * *

.

Bref.

Il faisait nuit, et moi j'aime pas la nuit, parce qu'il fait noir, qu'on voit rien du tout, et que tu entends toujours des bruits bizarres qui font peur.

En plus, c'était l'hiver donc il faisait super froid, et à la préhistoire le chauffage au sol n'existait pas, on vivait dans des taudis en merde séchée et c'était vraiment galère à réchauffer.

Après, y a des gros costauds crados qui sont venus. Ils étaient jaloux parce que nous, on avait pas le chauffage, mais on était heureux de vivre, là, dans nos huttes en merde séchée et nos colliers de fleurs. Alors ils ont tué tout le monde et foutu le feu au village.

Du coup, on avait plus du tout froid, mais comme tout le monde était mort, il restait plus personne pour en profiter, sauf moi.

Parce que moi, j'ai pas été tuée parce que j'étais jolie et jeune. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je croyais. Je voulais pas me faire tuer, alors je me suis battue, mais une fille de 50kgs à la Préhistoire contre 4 ou 5 gros balèzes en peau de mouton qui ont jamais pris de bain et qui ont des épées, ça fait comme une fille de 50kgs en l'an 2000 contre 4 racailles de banlieue avec des battes de base-ball ça se fait fracasser.

Quand j'me suis réveillée, j'étais à poil, il faisait toujours nuit, j'avais mal partout et j'étais attachée à un gros caillou. J'ai vu le vieux, il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé, j'ai regardé les autres sauvages, ils me reluquaient, j'avais froid, j'ai regardé le vieux, il a sorti un couteau.

Là j'ai compris que :

1/ j'étais dans la merde,

2/ j'étais à poil devant 50 vislards qui shlinguaient,

3/ j'allais sûrement avoir de gros soucis dans peu de temps.

Le vieux s'est approché, il m'a parlé dans une langue que j'ai pas compris. Je l'ai insulté, il m'a collé une mandale, j'ai pleuré, il m'a tranché la gorge.

J'ai eu mal, ça saignait de partout, j'essayais de l'insulter mais je pouvais pas parce que mon propre sang était en train de m'étouffer. Du coup, je m'en foutais d'être à poil, et j'avais plus vraiment froid.

Ça faisait super mal, j'étais méga véner' mais j'y pouvais rien. Après j'ai fermé les yeux, et je suis morte.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais toujours à poil, il faisait toujours nuit et froid, mais j'étais plus attachée sur un caillou. J'me suis tâté le cou, y avait plus rien, j'ai pas pigé si le vieux s'était planté ou si j'avais trop forcé sur les champignons hallucinogènes la veille. Je me suis levée, la terre a bougé mais je suis pas tombée, j'ai chopé une peau de chèvre crade qui trainait parce que j'étais à poil et que ça me dérangeait, et comme les gros porcs puants qui m'avaient tué étaient toujours là, j'en ai profité pour me sauver lâchement dans la nuit, des fois qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils m'avaient loupé.

Après j'ai commencé à voyager, j'ai appris que le vieux m'avait pas loupé, qu'il y a des tas d'autres gars comme moi qui peuvent pas mourir, et j'ai trouvé ça cool. Puis j'ai appris que pour rester en vie, ils allaient vouloir me trancher la tête, et j'ai trouvé ça moins cool, parce que j'avais pas envie de re-mourir, et que je savais pas me servir d'une épée.

Du coup j'ai rencontré un autre ptit vieux qui était plus sympa que celui qui m'avait égorgé, et il m'a appris à me battre, à trancher des têtes, à survivre dans ce monde de brutes, que je pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants, que ça fait super mal au bide de se faire tuer parce qu'on ressuscite sans arrêt tant que la tête reste sur les épaules, et j'ai trouvé ça moyennement cool.

Bref, je suis immortelle.

.

* * *

_et voilà ^^_

_._


End file.
